Gloppians
Description The Gloppians are red, but alternate hues from their normal red color to the yellow color of the marking on their forehead. They are organic and require oxygen. They prefer cooler climates, but can manage to survive in hotter temperatures if they have enough ice cream. They are allergic to the vacuum of space, toxic gas, close proximity to stellar plasma, and bee stings. Prehistory This is the story according to Gloppian lore. A long time ago, in a system close to the center of the Planetoid Galaxy, there was a glowy race living on the planet Gloppos, from which they got their name. Early on in their history, they desperately wanted to find the meaning of life. For this compulsion they did not fight, and worked together. They made great advances in technology and scoured the space of their system a sign. They found nothing. They never traveled outside of their system, as they grew weary of he universe and became nihilists. Eventually, the Gloppians decided that they would commit a mass suicide and fire their super laser at their planet. Three Gloppians, however, had not given up on the universe. They constructed a ship with full life support and launched into space. They flew away, and watched as the planet collapsed. Timelines The history of the Gloppians centers around different parallel universes, where the colonists from the ruined Gloppos blow themselves up for various reasons. Timeline 1: The misunderstanding After years of traveling, the three Gloppians arrived on a new planet. They decided to call it Zamugdo. Only 8 years after settling on the planet, all the space on the planet was being used to collect resources and the population was increasing. On the way there, though, they though they had seen something shiny...metallic on a different planet. It could have been an alien settlement, so they decided to build a radio communication station. They broadcasted asking if there were any aliens in the system, and they received the reply "Yes we are out there" It was signed "the S-is." Everyone on Zamugdo was excited, as they Gloppians never had any alien neighbors. Soon after, they also noticed that that there were many floating rocks and ice chunks in space, and they build defenses to withstand them. No space object ever hit the planet. 9 years later, the first spaceyard was built on the planet. They built a transport ship in 1 year in order to colonize a planet closer to the aliens. While the transporter was in transit, a large green rocky object, namely the Planetoid, narrowly missed Zamugdo. The approach of the planetoid caused dissarray and everyone was worried whether the planetoid would destroy the planet or not. The planetoid rushed very close, into the atmosphere. It even got close enough to burn some of the buildings down. But the planetoid barely missed the solid ground and went off into space. The transporter from earlier landed on a new planet, and it was named Xa Voife. Within 10 years Xa Voife had all of its area devoted to resources and defense, like Zamugdo. From there, they were able to get a closer look at the S-is. Unfortunately for the S-is, the Gloppians were able to get a closer look at them and saw that they were ugly robots. The Gloppians, who were normally peaceful, were irritated by the ugliness and immediately got to work trying to research new destructive weapons. They built a superlaser based on the blueprints of the original and fired at the S-is, who were completely oblivious to the fact that the end was nigh. The laser was fired twice and the S-is were destroyed. Eventually, the Gloppians felt remorse and blew themselves up like the people who came before them.